shugochararoleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Silver Love
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Shugo Chara Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Classrooms This is ya boy Sean. What kinds of classrooms are there? Message me the info plz. My eyes of death will make you realise that life is precious. 18:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey silver does the music class coding look good? Can you give your opinion? Also I will find the music class pic later. I have summer school. My eyes of death will make you realise that life is precious. 10:30, June 25, 2012 (UTC) template Hey there here's the templates you wanted if you dont like them please just tell me and tell me if you need any more templates!(other than the regular) ok? P.S:can the ace,queen,joker and king become the student counsil members? It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 13:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Silver le website say me not b-crat. I'm confused now. My eyes of death will make you realise that life is precious. 00:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) problems Something went wrong. I made my claim and now it's up on the guardian character forum too. Also what are the star and moon classes about? My eyes of death will make you realise that life is precious. 08:29, June 27, 2012 (UTC) umm umm ok I think I fixed it(soo can you delete most of my forums?) and what I meant is all the special character(king queen ace jack joker) can become the student council? causr then it would make it easier cause then the users wont complain?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:31, June 27, 2012 (UTC) done with this thing thus can you tell me which ones you want to be filled with?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 16:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh? oh ok I've repair the page and insert your name in the department that you want but I have a question is Sean187jr an admin or a b-crat?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 13:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Done with that and I'll ask him which department he wants and lastly do you want the ace queen etc to be student council members or leaders of each dorms?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ok..and about the page...I really dont know what happen cause the last time I used it it was fine ...and now...anyhow I'll try to work on itbut can you ask someone to help? cause I really dont know whether I can do this or not.. It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 10:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC) its ok anyway I'll do that when I find the time anyway takiko and takumi is the king(together)Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 15:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) umm silv what did you change in the claiming page???Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 12:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) good idea!! I totally love it!!Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 15:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) umm first of ok about the amiiii thing.. second..what do you mean about takumi being a guardian and having a dumpty key as I thought kaori was the keeper?? anyway soooo sorry for the late reply!!Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 15:10, August 11, 2012 (UTC) and oh yeah before I forget I'm gonna give every dorm some rules as well as add a bit more dorms. (you can dlete or add the rules if you hate or disaprove of it) Another thing is I've been wondering ...you said students go back when they want to right? soo what about you make a street(a whole neighboor or town) for the kids that go back too??? if not you can just make a inside town for the students to visits. Lastly I've been wondering can we just combine the two claiming page? and the one that say I accept you to the shcool(or something like that) is this guy whos is the principle?? (I'll change his word buble ) Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 15:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) First off soooo sorry for my bad typing thing oh ok then I think Takumi wont have the dumpty key as then he would have to share that with takiko, anyhow what about we use one of the existing claiming page for the sakura claiming page and find someone to accept it like the principle?? and its a perfect pic for the vice principle(I'll do the word buble)!! And I'll be in charge of the neighboorhood thing?? and I'm still blur about takumi being the guardian...(Brain:soo sorry she just woke up soo she's always like this) Lastly I just wanted to know how do you feel about each dorms having a few rules to follow??Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow oh..*gives a sulute* Aye Sir...umm I mean ma'am!! I'll start on the work right away!!Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 15:51, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Here's one complete template oh ok I'll be making more !! and that shall start soon!!Only when the door of opportunities are close can the window of miracles opens and give us hope for tomorrow 02:57, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi, can you help me join up here? 22:06, October 10, 2012 (UTC) kk. So, what do I do first? I can help if you want? 12:06, October 12, 2012 (UTC)